


Happy Anniversary

by Amnesiriasis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesiriasis/pseuds/Amnesiriasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MatsuHana Week, Day #1: Movie Night // Online</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat my first time writing (well technically 2nd or 3rd), but I hope you have fun reading! (´•ω•̥`)

“Love knows not distance; it hath no continent; its eyes are for the stars.”

-Gilbert Parker

\---

 

It was a quiet, cold night; the room was dark, the only source of light coming from the laptop which sat on the bed next to his legs, it was dangerously silent that one could hear every small detail and sound, save from the tapping on the keyboard and the two voices conversing.

 

Hanamaki bundled himself in his fluffy blanket, surrounded by tons of pillows to protect himself from the chilly air from outside and his air conditioner. Eyes solely focusing on the screen of his laptop, he was watching some old movie that he and Matsukawa planned to watch together but they ended up watching together through the internet.

 

"Wow that guy is such a pushover." The voice over the other side of his screen commented.

 

"Shush it Matsukawa, I can't hear the audio." He replied, intensely immersed over the movie they were watching.

 

"Are you--"

 

"Shush."

 

It was close to ending anyway, Matsukawa must've thought to just kid him when the movies' done but he doesn't notice or care, this part was getting intense and intense, he was dying to know why the douchebag did such a horrible thing to the poor man.

 

Moments later as the credits rolled, Hanamaki was confused and swept his hair back in frustration.

 

"Well that was anticlimactic."

 

"I seriously can't believe that you were so engrossed by that movie." The other man laughed, "that movie was horrible as fuck."

 

"The ending was, but wow?" He re-adjusted his blanket around his body, "how was that horrible, well I mean the ending was suckish but I think it was kinda neat."

 

"Oh my God Hanamaki, are you seriously acquiring Oikawa's taste in movies?"

 

"Uh no?"

 

"Pfft, you totally are."

 

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

 

"So you're admitting it?" The raven-haired man laughed at his boyfriend's deadpan expression.

 

"Soooo," Hanamaki stretched his arms, "when are you coming back here?"

 

"Hmm, I dunno actually, let me check."

 

The other man disappeared from his screen, sounds of rustling, clanking, and a muffled "oh shit" was heard from the other side.

 

"Mmm Matsukawa, did you forget to clean your room?" Hanamaki laughed at the thought that his lover, who usually scolded him into cleaning his own room, was not as tidy as he claims to be.

 

"Atleast my room is way cleaner than yours, see?" Hanamaki got a full tour of his boyfriend's room as the latter waved his video camera around, "Anyway, I don't think I'm free this month, sorry,"

 

"Aww, what about that promise of yours?" Hanamaki hugged a pillow and leaned his head on top of it, pouting while doing so.

 

"Sorry about that," Matsukawa scratched his head, "it was unexpected to be honest, I'll make it up to you on our next anniversary celebration, okay?"

 

"That would be double cream puffs then." He muttered.

 

"Aww c'mon babe, don't be sad."

 

"Then you'll buy me four times the cream puffs you owe me plus assorted ones."

 

"Four times?" Matsukawa raises his eyebrow but smiles nonetheless, "won't you gain weight?"

 

"If I want to get curvy then let me do as I wish, if you want someone with a model body then feel free to find one but then you won't be getting this hot piece of cute ass." Hanamaki strikes a pose and places his hand under his chin and bats his eyes, making Matsukawa even laugh more, "but remember honey, it's your loss."

 

"I was just joking," The other smiled, "but I won't mind though as long as it's you."

 

"Aww how sweet of you boyfriend." Hanamaki bats his eyelashes even more.

 

"Of course, anything for you boyfriend." Matsukawa blows a kiss at his laptop screen.

 

The burst out in laughter for a minute or two before calming down.

 

“When will you really come back then?”

“My family is planning to spend the winter holidays back there at Miyagi, so I’m guessing that’s when I’ll be back.”

 

“But that’s 3 or 4 months from now though.”

 

“4 actually, but yeah. I’ll be spending 5 days there before leaving for Germany again.”

 

“Oh, I see then.” Hanamaki sulked for a bit.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll visit and spend the night with you.” Matsukawa winks at Hanamaki.

 

“What the fuck Issei.” Blushing yet smiling at the same time, Hanamaki hits his laptop with a pillow. “You pervert.”

 

“Well, if I remember correctly, there was one time that we almost did it and it was--”

 

“Okay, okay. I was the one who initiated it but I chickened out.” He looks at the side and hugs the pillow tightly.

 

“Now, now don’t be too hard on yourself, it’s actually good that you opened up that you aren’t ready, I’ll respect your space.”

 

“Hmmm…” Hanamaki hums, “thanks Matsukawa.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Why do I feel like I’m the princess in this relationship though?”

 

“Because you are my princess.” The raven-haired man laughed.

 

“Oh shut it.”

 

“Well shit, I have to go now.”

“Oh okay then, goodbye.”

 

“Haha, good night. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

And with that, the video message ended. Hanamaki is left back in the dark room all by himself. Stretching his long-dormant limbs, he sets the laptop aside and spreads his blanket over his tired body. It was cold and lonely and in times like these, he really and utterly missed Matsukawa’s presence beside him.  The soft  sounds of  the rain lulling him to a tranquil slumber.

 

\---

 

A few days have passed and today was their anniversary. It was somewhat sad for Hanamaki that they’ll be celebrating it separately or over the virtual screens. Instead of sulking over that fact, he tries to distract himself by pretending that today was a normal day and nothing special. He doesn’t have university classes today, so he cleans his apartment room, do some of his assignments and thesis, and after he finished all his chores, he just went and watched television.

 

There wasn’t anything interesting on the television, so he keeps on channel surfing when he hears a knock on the door. Getting up , he opens the door to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi outside.

 

“Hey Makki-chan! Long time no see!” The brunet jumps on Hanamaki, enveloping him in a bear hug.

 

“Oi Oikawa, you’re killing him.” The small, buff man scolds the hyperactive ex-captain before turning to greet Hanamaki. “Hey.”

 

“Hey guys. What’s up?” He greets the two.

 

Oikawa just smiles, all giddy and like a child who consumed 5 large packs of candy and looks over to Iwaizumi, who just squinted at him.

 

“You’re coming with us!” Oikawa exclaimed, all energetic and tugs Hanamaki’s arm so hard, the strawberry-blonde stumbles outside.

 

“Oi Assikawa, You’re hurting him!” Iwaizumi headbutts the tall brunet.

 

“Ow, Iwa-chan, such a brute as always.” The latter replies.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, where to?”

 

“We’re treating you out just like Mattsun asked us to!”  

 

“Wait, what?” Hanamaki asks, all skeptical.

 

“He asked us to accompany you on your anniversary so you won’t get too lonely.”

 

“Actually,” Iwaizumi interjects, “I was the one he asked to but I don’t know how this one learned about it and here we are. Sorry about that.”

 

“Oh.” Hanamaki mutters, “if that’s the case, then let me just get the keys and we’ll be on the way.”

 

Hanamaki gets his keys and locks his apartment door and joins in a chatty Oikawa and a ‘I-apologize-for-this’ Iwaizumi.

 

\---

 

Later, they arrive to the theme park via Oikawa’s car.  They try out different rides, food stalls and somehow it felt like the two old married couple were the ones celebrating and it made Hanamaki miss Matsukawa even more.

 

“Hey, what about we try the haunted house?” The brunet excitedly exclaims.

 

“What? No.” Hanamaki declines, looking over to the well-done haunted house.

 

“Sure.” Iwaizumi agrees.

 

“Am I dreaming or what?” Hanamaki looks back-and-forth over the two in disbelief.

 

“Let’s go then!” The ex-captain drags an unwilling Hanamaki to the entrance of the attraction. It looked like an abandoned mansion, vines (‘Are those real of what?’) crawling over the walls, panels of wood were missing on the floor and Hanamaki doesn’t really feel like going inside.

 

“Hey, guys I’ll be over the food court, sooo yeah…” As he tries to leave, Hanamaki bumps into a man wearing a trenchcoat and shades and immediately apologizes.

 

“Are you scared Hanamaki?” Iwaizumi taunts.

 

“As if, I’m just not in the mood to enter some haunted house or some shit like that.”

 

“Really? You’re gonna back out?” The small, buff man smirks.

 

That’s it.

 

“Alright then, bring it on.” Hanamaki never backs out from a challenge, especially one from Iwaizumi, maybe today will be the day he’ll defeat the man (aside from the height).

 

As they enter the attraction, the two of them were unfazed by the jumpscares the house had prepared for them, although it was Oikawa who kept screeching and clinging to Iwaizumi. (“Iwa-chan, save me!”) As they reach one of the rooms, it was really dark, pitch black with only the walls to guide those who will pass through.

 

“Damn, that’s really dark.”

“True that.”

 

“Should we go in or?”

 

“We have to, it’s the only way.”

 

“I am regretting this, Iwa-chan carry me!”

 

“Damn it Trashikawa, stop climbing on me! Oompf--”

 

“Hey, guys stop it. Let’s get this over with.”

 

The three enter the pitch black room.

 

“So far so good.” Iwaizumi mutters, earning an agree from the other two. They have been walking in the dark for some time now. Until…

 

“IWA-CHAN SOMEBODY TOUCHED MY ANKLE ─ HELP ME!!!!! ” Oikawa screeched.

 

“What the fuck happened?!” Hanamaki asked Iwaizumi.

 

“Holy shit, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi screamed. “Who the fuck did that?! Fucking fight me if you dare!”

 

The two felt a hand place on their shoulder.

 

“Hanamaki is that you?”

 

“Uhm no? Are you the one touching my shoulder though?”

 

“Uh, shit, no?”

 

“Fuck.”

 

The two dashed like there was no tomorrow.  They kept running into the illuminated section of the large maze; a fork road. They gather up their bearings as they try to steady their breathing.

 

“What happened to Oikawa?”

 

“I dunno,” Iwaizumi explained, “he was just grabbing on to my shoulder when he suddenly pulled back, I think he was pulled and dragged away.”

 

“This is creepy as fuck. Why did I even join you guys again?”

 

They heard a giggle from where they came from.Turning their heads, they saw a figure slowly walking towards them, it was pale, eyes pitch black and was wearing white. It stopped for a moment and stared at the two before dashing towards the two, screeching loudly.

 

“FUCK THIS SHIT I’M NOT GOING WITH YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN!” Hanamaki screamed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Iwaizumi dashes to the left road while Hanamaki dashes to the right road.

 

Hanamaki kept on running and running until he hit a wall. Stumbling back, he fell on his bum and was out of breath. Usually, haunted houses are overrated but this is the real shit.

 

He could feel adrenaline pumping throughout his body and he can’t calm down. Hearing a ruffling sound from behind and he was ready to run again, he tried to run but he was seized on the wrist.

 

He didn’t care whether or not this is a propsman, he’ll struggle to get away from his/her grip.

 

“Fucking let go of me! Alright, alright, you scared us shitless now leave us in peace!” Hanamaki screeches and struggles but then the person grabs him by the face and kisses him.

 

Wait.

 

Kisses?

 

Hanamaki is certainly shocked, he pushes the offending person and is ready to beat the shit out of them. Sure, scaring them was their job but invading personal space and kissing them? Fuck no. That person will pay.

 

Readying to strike, he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Hey, hey, cool down a bit cream puff.”

 

It was a bit husky, laid back and he knew that voice far too well.

 

“Matsukawa?”

 

“Hey it’s me.”

 

“What the fuck? Matsukawa’s in Germany, I must be losing my mind already.”

 

“Pfft, no, I’m right here, beside you in the dark section of this haunted house.”

 

“I don’t believe you. “

 

“I am utterly wounded that you don’t.”

 

He heard the ruffling of the other’s clothes and he seemed to produce a cellphone. The latter used the light to show his face and it was indeed Matsukawa.

 

“How?”

 

“Surprise, surprise, happy anniversary cream puff.”

 

Hanamaki’s head felt light from the surprise and adrenaline from running away from the props men, he fell forward towards Matsukawa and just clinged to him.

 

“Hey, are you crying?” The taller man asks, all amused.

 

“No I’m not.” Stammering on his words, the strawberry blonde just clings tighter, sniffing a bit.

 

“Yes, you are, I feel my coat getting wet.”

 

Hanamaki just produces a muffled sound and the raven-haired man just hugs him back, standing their for a moment before they heard a giggle.

 

“Ready to run?”

 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

 

\---

 

After they all got out of the haunted house, Hanamaki looks over to his boyfriend and as realization hits him, he exclaims.

 

“Wait, you’re that guy I bumped into just this earlier!”

 

Matsukawa was wearing a beige trenchcoat just like the guy earlier.

 

“Yup, that was me.” Matsukawa laughs. “Oh look, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s over there.”

 

Meeting up with the two, the ex-captain immediately scolds the tallest of the three.

 

“Mattsun! Why did you choose that horrible place!” The brunet exclaims, “Look at me! They dragged me by the ankles and now I’m dirty!”

 

“I thought it would be fun,” He just shrugs before turning to Iwaizumi, “by the way, I was the one who tapped both of you in the shoulder back there.”

 

“Why didn’t you speak?!” The small, buff man was baffled, “We thought it was that creepy girl thing!”

 

“Whoops, I’m sorry mum.”

 

“Well, that’s all done,” the brunet wipes off the dust on his clothes, “as much as I want to redeem what you owe me and Iwa-chan, I’m afraid that will wait tomorrow I need to change clothes, and besides, it’s your anniversary!”

 

“Sure thing,” Matsukawa nods, “and thanks for everything guys.”

 

“No problem!” Oikawa does his pose, “as your captain, it is my duty to--”

 

“Okay that’s enough, we’ll be going now.” Iwaizumi drags Oikawa by the arm, “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Ow, ow, Iwa-chan, I’ve had enough getting dragged today!”

 

The two said goodbye to the old married couple before Hanamaki turns to Matsukawa.

 

“Well this was certainly a surprise,”  he started, “but you owe me cream puffs for all that I had to go through today.”

 

“Haha, okay.”

 

“Let’s go home, I’m really tired from all that running.”

 

“So, we’re not going to the bakery to buy cream puffs first? Okay then.”

 

“After we buy cream puffs then we can go home.”

 

\---

 

They went back to Hanamaki’s apartment after buying three boxes of pastries, one of those boxes filled with cream puffs.

 

“Hmm, does this mean I won’t be getting four times the cream puffs?”

 

“Well, if you want we could still get some.”

 

“Aww you know me too well boyfriend.”

 

“Takahiro, almost everyone knows that you love cream puffs.”

 

“I was complimenting you.”

 

They huddled and cuddled on the bed while watching movies, it was nice and peaceful. It was no longer lonely, even if it would only last for this night.

 

“Takahiro.”

 

“What is it Issei?”

 

“Happy anniversary.”

 

“Happy anniversary to you too.” He bumped his forehead against his lovers’, “today was really unexpected. One of the most memorable.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I guess for the next anniversary it has to be even more intense than this one.”

 

“Issei, I swear to God if you make us go through a horrifying haunted house or anywhere horrible, I will dump your dorky ass.”

 

“But you crave this dorky ass.”

 

“Well... Shit that’s true.”

 

\---

 

“Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it.”

-Thomas Fuller

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> And also thanks to basedmoniwa (tumblr) being the beta so the writing will be *ahem* beta-h ((Pardon the pun))
> 
> Feedback would be very very appreciate! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Tumblr: [ Amnesiriasis ](http://amnesiriasis.tumblr.com/), Twitter: [ Amnesiriasis ](https://twitter.com/Amnesiriasis)


End file.
